Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via a communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize various types of software applications to request information from server computing devices via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a service provider.
Service providers are generally motivated to provide requested content/services or access to requested content/services to client computing devices with consideration of cost and user experience. For example, service providers often consider performance factors such as latency of delivery of requested content in processing client computing device requests (e.g., as measured from an initial Domain Name System (DNS) query to a completion of content retrieval or rendering) in order to meet service level agreements or to generally improve the quality of delivered service. However, traditional network routing methodologies limit the service provider in providing DNS request routing services and pose difficulties for performance assessment based on correlations between DNS queries and subsequent communications.